


Forming Ties in Switzerland (With in-progress podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claude/boytoy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No demon should fall for a human. Claude has learned that the hard way. However, he bends the rules once again when he discovers a pure soul lying asleep one night. OC. Rated M for later chapters. If you can't stand Claude, then you will not like this fic. For all those who enjoyed 'Mending Ties', you might enjoy this mostly Claude-centered story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link to podfic:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/52boi2rssa5823b/4ming_Ties_in_Switzerland_(In-progress).mp3

Cedrick lay still as he listened to the slow ticking of the clock down the hall. It was so silent this night that it seemed as though he could hear the settling of every plank and brick in the old building. His own room above the workshop already earned him the ability to hear everything that passed beneath him, even when all was quiet. He shifted on his thin mattress, the sound of the sheets moving like a gong in the stillness. He had not wanted to move; he was waiting, and felt that somehow being as still as possible would help to ease the alarm when…when it came. But he had been lying on his stomach, and his spine was aching. He curled on his side, facing the wall so that he would not be as startled by its arrival. The time always varied; sometimes Cedrick had barely laid down, other times he would have fallen into an uneasy sleep for hours before he was awakened by the familiar and terrifying presence. It was still hard not to brace himself for it until sleep came, or he came.

The young man was trying to even out his breathing to calm his rapid heart, when he felt it. There was no real way to describe how he always knew it was there in his room. It was like to a chill that prickled the hairs on the back of one's neck and told one to be alert for danger. No sound accompanied the moment when he knew it was there, until it began walking toward his bed. The footsteps were incredibly quiet for a creature of its stature, but in the silence of the night everything sounded clear and loud. Cedrick drew in a quick breath when the mattress dipped beneath its weight, and he shivered at the touch of fingers on the back of his neck.

"Feigning sleep is for young children."

The words floated like silk on the wickedly smooth voice that spoke them, wrapping Cedrick in the fear, and desire, of what that voice would speak next. The young man said nothing. He had learned by now that nothing he could say would deter the inevitable. He shivered again as steamy hot breath bathed his ear and cheek.

"Would you like me to be gentle tonight? You have cooperated so nicely these past few evenings that I think you've earned a little fawning."

The fingers that had been petting his neck slid down to press between his slender shoulders, finding a knot of tension and slowly soothing it. Cedrick felt the warmth seeping from those fingers into his thin nightshirt, heating his chilled flesh that sang in welcome.

"Your body screams out for me now. How long will it be until your mouth does the same, little one?"

Lips, soft and warm, lavished impossibly tender kisses on his neck, his ear, his cheek…finally his head was turned and his own lips were pressed against the supple heat. He opened his mouth without a second thought beneath the gentle insistence of a hot tongue, and he gasped as his mouth was examined by the incredibly soft strokes. He felt cold when the pressure and heat retreated, leaving him trembling in fear and want. It was always such a complex mix of emotion and sensation, good and evil. There was no escaping it. He was trapped, caught in the web of his own lust spun by the one who indulged him every night.

"Don't hide from me, my prey…" That smooth voice muttered, a hand caressing his jaw, "show me those eyes. Look at me."

Cedrick opened his eyes, staring up at the creature leaning over him. In the darkness, unbroken but for a small stream of light filtering through his curtain from the distant streetlight, two orbs glowed red above him. Those devil eyes pierced his own and consumed him with fear and promises.

"That's…hardly fair…" Cedrick said, trying to sound amused rather than shaken, "you want me to show you my eyes and yours aren't even their natural color."

A small chuckle escaped the creature, the lines of a handsome nose and chin becoming clearer as his eyes adjusted.

"On the contrary, this is how my eyes look in their natural state. But I suppose to a mere human such as yourself…" The red glow was extinguished and glints of gold were caught by the light of the window, "this is how you know them."

"Gold is still not a natural color." Cedrick muttered, looking away from the inhumanly beautiful eyes. Another soft chuckle, and those warm fingers cupped his face.

"Careful, now, give me much more cheek and I might rescind my offer to be gentle with you."

Cedrick swallowed slightly. In truth, he welcomed a night where he was not kissed, plundered, and abandoned within an hour's span. There had been nights when the creature had gifted him with soft caresses and teasing, but it had never lasted long or accomplished much. Once the creature was sheathed inside him and thrusting him into the mattress nothing more was ever required; it was the greatest pleasure he had known in his seventeen years. He was curious to see what would happen should he lie there compliantly.

"That's a good boy."

The sheets were tugged down his body and he twitched as his bare legs were touched by the cold air in the room. When his nightshirt was lifted and pulled over his head he could not hold back his trembling and the Goosebumps breaking out all over his skin. A warm solid body lay down along the length of his own, and he was gathered close to it, still shaking.

"There now," the silky voice cooed, hands running along his back and arms, "do not mind the cold. I'll make sure you're perfectly warm."

Cedrick felt his teeth chattering, and pressed his cold nose into the side of a warm neck.

"That's it," fingers stroked through his hair, "now what do you say to me?"

Cedrick scoffed quietly, and the fingers tightened in his hair.

"Cedrick? What. Do. You. Say?"

The young man bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to speak, giving the creature the answer that had been trained into him,

"Thank you…Claude."


	2. Chapter 2

No demon should ever be infatuated with a human. That was a lesson that Claude had learned the hardest possible way, and he intended never again to break that unspoken rule. After Ciel Phantomhive, the only human he had ever pursued to the point of nearly losing his own life, gave him that one glorious night in his bed he had decided that no human was ever worth contracting again. He took souls without regard to reapers or rules, moving through the world and feasting as he had done innumerable times before. He crossed the globe within a few years, consuming more uncontracted souls than he had in over a century.

He found himself in Switzerland after a time, a country that had never gained too much of his time or regard beyond his passing through. He was surprised to find a great variety in the flavor of the Swiss people. There were many scents to follow, many victims to choose from. He took a liking to the ones living in the mountains, as their taste was somewhat fresher from all the clear mountain air. While other areas of the world's people could taste basically the same, here there was a great difference between one person and the next. Had he cared enough, he would have been curious as to why this area was so different. He had to be sure that he spread out his killings once he decided to stay a while and sample what the country had to offer him. It would not due to have a host of reapers on him. The way he had been carrying on he knew they had to at least be keeping an eye out.

He was on his way back down the side of a particularly large mountain one night, close to a month after he had arrived in the country, when he came across a small town nestled just above a valley. It was a perfect balance between the highland villages and the cities in the lowlands. He had seen poor huts for homes high in the mountains, contrasting with the great stone and brick buildings of the lower cities. This place was a good mix of wooden and stone homes and businesses, a step between poverty and wealth. Claude walked the empty streets in the night, while all was still as death in the chilling grasp of winter. His own breath proceeded ominously before him, misty in the light of the cold moon. He sniffed gently as he passed building after building, assessing the prey sleeping behind their walls. Bitter, tart, sweet, smoky…a nice variety, but individually not interesting him.

The slow tapping of his footsteps on the frozen stone stopped as something interesting caught his attention. He drew in a deep, appreciative breath through his nose, his eyes closing slightly. That one smelled delicious. A variety within itself, rather than holding one intense flavor overall. Perfect. He turned to look at the building from which the scent was radiating. It was a print shop according to the large wooden sign hanging over the door and the large press he could see through the window. It was no trouble to enter the place. Human barriers were nothing to a demon. The large printing room was silent but for the ticking of a clock that came from upstairs. Claude followed the mouth-watering scent up a set of stairs and down a hallway, passing the ornate clock on the wall as he went. He pushed open the door behind which the scent was strongest, and had to hold himself back as an intense waft of it hit him.

In a small bed in the corner of a Spartan room lay the bearer of the luscious soul. Claude stepped silently closer until he was staring down at the bed's occupant. It was a young man, perhaps eighteen years of age. His sweet face was relaxed in sleep, and his golden hair spilled in long waves over his ears and neck. Claude reached out to feel a lock of his hair between his fingers. It was soft and fine. The young man unexpectedly stirred and actually rolled over onto his side, his back to Claude. The demon could not help but feel slightly amused; the position in which he slept would be the least of his concerns when his soul was being rent from his body.

He leaned one knee onto the mattress beside the boy, so he could lean over him. He gently placed his lips against the boy's, and was just preparing to draw out his soul when a solid blow landed in his gut. The boy had jabbed backward with his elbow and caught him hard. Had he been human, he had no doubt that it would have left a bruise. The next second Claude was punched soundly in the face and he withdrew, surprised. The boy was sitting up on his knees now, breathing hard and staring half-blind into the dark of his room, his hands in fists and held at the ready.

"I warned you Theo!" He called out in a shaky, but determined voice. "I told you to leave me be! I want nothing to do with you, understand? I told you 'no' and that's final!"

Claude cocked his head as he observed the young man. He was shaking, obviously frightened, and yet there was a fire in his spirit. It was almost as if he had been expecting this to happen, but had been caught unawares. Interesting. The demon stepped closer. The boy couldn't see him very well, but he could hear his approach, and he stiffened. His bed was stationed in a corner, leaving no room for retreat.

"Stay back you pervert!" He cried, shaking his fists in an attempt to intimidate. Considering he was sitting up on his bare knees in his nightshirt, he was not doing a very good job of it. "Don't you lay another finger on me!"

Quick as a demon could, Claude lunged forward and pinned both the young man's hands to the cold wall above his head. He gasped, taken by surprise at the swiftness of his defeat. Claude gazed into his face, and lowered one hand to hold his chin. The boy stared back at him, still unable to make him out in the darkness. But Claude could see him very well.

"You have brilliant green eyes." Claude said smoothly. With a meal this delicious, he felt he could play with it a little first. Said eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"You're…you're not Theo…" He muttered fearfully. "Did he…did that bastard hire you to-"

"I work for no man." Claude responded, swiping his thumb over the boy's lips. They were a bit chapped from the cold weather, but they were full and rosy nonetheless. The next instant they parted and the boy's teeth had snapped down onto his thumb hard enough to break the skin. Claude did not react to this vicious attack, and even continued to rub his free fingertips along the boy's chin. This unsettled the lad, and he released Claude's thumb in shock.

"Who are you?" He hissed softly, "why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"You are pretty bold to demand answers of me." Claude said, "but I feel generous tonight, so I'll tell you…" He leaned in close, making the boy flinch as the demon's face neared his own. "…but first tell me your name."

The boy hesitated, but Claude tightened his grip on the slender wrists, and he spoke.

"Alright, alright! My name's Cedric!"

"Ah, such a fitting name." Claude truly could have cared less about such a trivial thing as a human's name, but he wanted to be able to whisper it into the boy's ear and make him melt. So he placed his lips against the gentle curve of Cedric's cold ear, and breathed against it hotly, making him squirm. "I'll tell you my business since you asked so kindly, Cedric; I'm hunting you. I followed your scent and now I fancy feasting on your delectable soul. It does entice me so…"

Cedric made what sounded like an attempt at a scoffing sound, but his trembling had increased. Claude could always tell when a human was wise enough to understand just how dangerous he was when only seeing him in his human form. Regardless of what they might have thought he was, if they picked up on the absolute aura of power emanating from him through his human farce they had more sense than they deserved. This boy, Cedrick, was one of the smart ones.

"You're going to…eat my soul?" Cedric asked, making an effort to sound skeptical, but failing.

"Well…" Claude let his fingers wander down the side of the boy's pale neck, "if you're a good boy and do as I say, I might let you live a little longer."

"Like hell!" Cedric cried, letting loose a frenzy of struggles to try and break free. Claude smiled. He was panicking now. He loved it when they panicked. He let the boy get in a few good kicks before he purposefully let him go. Cedric scrambled past him and his bare feet thudded against the wooden floor as he ran toward the door. Claude got there first, appearing before him so swiftly that the boy recoiled. Claude let his eyes blaze, and Cedric moved backward so quickly that he tripped and landed on his back. He leaned up quickly onto his elbows and stared at Claude with wide, fearful green eyes.

"Wh-what are you!?" He gasped, his fear rooting him in place.

Claude dropped to his knees, straddling Cedric so quickly that the young man lifted his hands as if to protect his face. Claude pried at his hands, and when he succeeded him getting them away from Cedric's face, he laced their fingers through his own in an eerily romantic gesture.

"I can be whatever you want to imagine me." Claude whispered, answering Cedric's terrified query. "For now, at least, think of me as the one who's going to strip you of your innocence and drown you in the world of carnal pleasures."

Claude leaned in close to press another kiss to Cedric's lips. They closed him out, and the boy moved his head, sputtering and gasping. His hands fought against Claude's to no avail.

"No!" He cried, "I wouldn't give in to Theo, I won't give in to you! Whatever you are, you won't be able to make me-"

Cedric's sentence was cut off as Claude flipped him swiftly onto his stomach, holding both of his arms down to the floor above his head.

"Who is this Theo you keep mentioning?" Claude asked softly into Cedric's ear, licking it gently and feeling how cold it was. Cedric flinched. When the boy didn't answer him right away, Claude bit the back of his neck.

"Ouch!" Cedric cried.

"Answer me."

"He's a fellow worker of mine here in the print shop!" Cedric all but bellowed, "He's always trying to touch me in ways he shouldn't, and I finally had to tell him directly to back off. He threatened to find me when I wasn't working and 'change my mind.'"

Claude clucked his tongue, then ran his free hand down Cedric's slender back, over his night shirt.

"You humans, so predictable. Why did you refuse him?"

The boy squirmed beneath him as a large hand began to cup and massage his buttocks. The hand slapped him smartly when he didn't answer right away and he got the message.

"I'm not giving myself to an pervert like that, it's just not right! Let me go! I won't let you do anything to me either! Let go! Let—"

"Do not force me to gag you, Cedric. Be a good boy; stay quiet and still for me."

"Over my dead body!" Cedric cried, struggling again in earnest. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Claude would ordinarily have done the prey in by this point, becoming weary of the fight, but he found this Cedric interesting. There was always a prey or two that put up an entertaining struggle, that were enjoyable to hold down and watch or scratch up a bit for fun. Cedric was one of those. So Claude let the boy struggle, kick, bite, howl, and curse helplessly for endless minutes. He knew it was only a matter of time before he tired out, and then he would have his way with him. Already an idea was forming in his mind that would allow him to take advantage of this situation more than he had originally intended.

Claude watched the boy's muscles moving beneath the nightshirt, the fabric rippling with his quick, jerking movements. He smelled blood from Cedric scraping his face against the floor accidentally. He gave a sinister smile as the boy bucked beneath him, driving his rear end upward against Claude's groin. The demon was already hard from playing with his prey, but he was patient, ready to wait until he could have the boy pliant beneath him. He decided to give Cedric the allusion that he was making progress, and released his grip on the slender wrists. The boy instantly twisted under him, maneuvering onto his back and instantly hammering his fists against every inch of Claude he could reach. The demon took it in stride, relishing the sting of pain as Cedric managed to strike him in the jaw a few times.

It took Cedric a surprisingly short time to realize that his efforts were having absolutely no effect. He stopped, leaning back on trembling elbows and panting in recovery. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and alert, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"How much longer do you intend to fight me?" Claude asked softly, reaching out and stroking the back of his hand against Cedric's cheek. The boy's eyes narrowed and he instantly lunged forward, slapping Claude's hand away and resuming his struggles. The demon pinned his wrists to the floor, giving him more room to move than before. Cedric didn't last very long this round, but finally collapsed; panting so heavily that he couldn't afford wasting energy on anything else. Claude took the opportunity to haul Cedric from the floor and pin him to the mattress. The bed springs creaked as Claude leaned up on his knees to pull off his shirt. Cedric watched him fearfully, his eyes having adjusted to the dark with the help of the moonlight streaming through his window.

"Let's try this once more." Claude said in his silkiest voice, and began to delicately kiss Cedric's neck. The boy shivered, but remained still. The demon began to unbutton the nightshirt, pleased to see that Cedric was still too worn out by his struggles to defy him. While the pale, slender body shook beneath his hands, he made no more attempts to fight.

"That's a good boy." Claude said, sucking hard beneath Cedric's ear. The boy gasped, shifting a bit. "This isn't so bad, right? Do what I say and I'll treat you well."

"You're the lowest of the low." Cedric panted quietly. Claude responded by pinching his nipples a bit harshly. The boy yelped, his hands instinctively going to grip Claude's wrists.

"I don't really care if you insult me, but for the sake of teaching you your place…" He pinched again, and Cedric gave a muffled moan.

"What was that?" Claude asked, leaning down to rub the side of his face against the young chest, "I can't tell if you were in pain, or if you liked it." He blew softly against the fine golden hairs thinly scattered between the offended nipples, and then laved at one with his tongue. Cedric let out a harsh breath and arched his back.

"Stop!" He protested, but his hands were shaking on Claude's wrists.

"You don't really mean that." Claude said, covering the nipple with his mouth again.

"Yes…yes I do…" Cedric said, struggling to speak clearly. Claude pulled the boy up suddenly and ripped the unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Cedric pushed against him fruitlessly as Claude clamped him in against his chest, running his broad hands all over his pale back.

"You're cold," Claude observed, burying his face in Cedric's golden hair, "I thought all that fighting would have warmed your blood a bit."

"Well, anytime a pervert puts his hands on me it chills me to the bone." Cedric hissed, twisting against Claude's iron grasp.

"Come, now," Claude murmured, groping at the fleshy softness of Cedric's sides and stomach, "I'm sure that you've had plenty of fantasies in that young mind of yours, no matter how hard you deny it."

He slid his knee forward to rub between Cedric's legs. The boy jerked, redoubling his efforts to free himself. He wasn't hard, but then Claude hadn't expected him to be.

"Hold still and you'll feel good too." Claude said, his tone less soft and sultry than it had been before. He had been sure to pitch it low and seductive, knowing that he could have a great effect on humans with his speech.

"N-no…" Cedric protested weakly. The more he moved, the more firmly his groin was pressed up against Claude's knee. He inhaled sharply as Claude's hand replaced his knee and groped him.

"You're young; this shouldn't take long." Claude whispered, reaching under the thin sleep shorts the boy wore and taking his limp member in hand. Cedric's spine stiffened like a wire, and he snarled, biting hard into Claude's shoulder. The demon grinned to himself. This one was not giving in easily. He tightened his grip, moving his hand up and down. As he continued, Cedric's bite on his shoulder loosened and he began to breathe quicker. His length began to harden and grow in Claude's hand as he continued to stroke.

"Oh! St-stop…" Cedric tried to protest one last time, but faltered. His grip on Claude's wrist and arm tightened and loosened in waves, his legs trembling against Claude's. The demon sighed as a drop if liquid seeped from the tip, and he could spread it across the smooth head. Cedric let out a sound that was inescapably lustful, and his hips moved forward without his command.

"There you are." Claude chuckled, and his hand instantly began to move rapidly, faster than Cedric had probably ever been able to stroke himself in the lonely hours in his bed.

"Y-you bastard..!" Cedric managed these last two words before he squeezed his eyes shut and began gasping, his thighs trembling violently in response to such brilliant pleasure. He bit into Claude's shoulder again, but this time to try and muffle his shameful sounds of pleasure. Claude was right; it did not take very long before Cedric's breath hitched, his body gave a quick spasm, and he shot out hot liquid onto Claude's wrist. The demon milked him slowly, draining out the last of his pleasure before lifting his wrist and licking away every ounce. It was delicious, just as Ciel's had mirrored his soul, so did this Cedric's. Claude made up his mind; he would make an extended meal of this boy. He would not eat his soul this night, but rather, something else.

"Get off me…" Cedric breathed heavily against Claude's shoulder.

"First you'd have to lean back on your own." Claude pointed out to him. "You're practically using me as a support pillow."

Cedric pulled back, and collapsed back onto the bed. Claude followed him, keeping him in his arms.

"Most people say 'thank you' after being pleasured like that." He said smugly.

"Piss off…" Cedric breathed.

Claude instantly took hold of Cedric's hair at the back of his head and pulled hard. The boy cried out softly as his head was yanked back so he was looking up into Claude's face.

"Cedric, thank me."

Cedric snarled, showing his teeth like an animal in defiance. Claude's fingers tightened painfully in his hair and his expression twisted into acquiescence.

"Thank you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hm…" Claude said, pretending to think to himself, "say it again, and this time, say 'thank you, Claude.'"

"You have a name, you freak of nature?!" Cedric spat out, apparently still retaining enough energy to mouth off.

"Say. It." Claude gave a final yank to his hair.

"Thank you, Claude." Cedric repeated, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pain. The demon released his grip, and instead let his fingers stroke gently through the golden locks, soothing away the discomfort.

"That's a good boy."


	3. Chapter 3

)))

(Just so everyone knows, no Cedric is not supposed to be Switzerland from Hetalia. I've heard that question and realized how obvious it could seem, what with the green eyes and blond hair. But no, Cedric is not based on Switzy.)

Cedric could not believe he had let the words come out of his mouth. 'Thank you' indeed! Here he was, captive in this…this creature's arms with no way of escape and knowing that the rest of his body was likely to be molested as well. While this Claude was very smooth and even seductive (try as he might he could not keep the word out of his description), Cedric felt that he was very dangerous. The boy was frightened. Even in the post-climactic bliss his body felt, he was shaking in fear of what would come next. He was a smart lad, and he knew what his midnight visitor wanted and that he had not taken it yet.

"You're shaking." Claude said into his ear, rubbing his shoulder with a large hand. "Are you cold, or perhaps you're terrified?"

"Both, if you must know." Cedric said, trying to sound as brave as he could. Claude purred lightly against his neck, kissing it.

"That's very wise of you. Unnecessary, though. I am not here to kill you tonight."

"I don't believe you," Cedric said, "you told me you were going to eat my soul."

"True," Claude admitted, nibbling on the boy's tender earlobe, "but not this night. I am more interested in your body this time."

Cedric felt a single large tremor shake through his body, and tried to cover it up with a scoff and words that were meant to sound harsh,

"So I noticed, you perverted bast-"

"Now, now," Claude cut him off, biting his shoulder, "I'd keep the name-calling to a minimum if I were in your position."

"I have a feeling someone, or something like you has never been in my position before." Cedric spat, knowing he should restrain his tongue but finding that he had to fight verbally if he was unable to fight in any other way.

"You'd be surprised." Claude answered. "Try being under the thumb of a psychotic blond sixteen-year-old."

"What?"

"Nothing." Claude muttered, feeling his hard cock grow weary of waiting beneath the tight confines of his trousers. "Now, Cedric," He said, opening the front of his pants and freeing his hardness, "put those pretty hands to good use and touch me."

He had not expected Cedric to obey willingly, and was unsurprised when he clenched his hands into fists and remained unmoving beneath him. Using the same technique he had employed earlier, Claude yanked on Cedric's golden hair.

"I said touch me." Cedric's face was beautiful when his brows were tight with pain, and Claude sighed as the boy's timid, shaking hand closed around him. "Stroke me. You're old enough, you should know how."

Cedric did as he was told, trying not to think about how this girth would feel within his small, virgin channel. He knew that was how this night would end, and it made his blood go cold. He moved his hand tight and slow along Claude's hardness, and in a bold move swiped his thumb across the tip. He cringed a bit as he felt the wetness dripping out of it, and Claude cupped his chin gently in his large palm.

"That's a good boy. Keep going."

Cedric did so, the length in his hand becoming slick with Claude's liquid excitement the longer he stroked him. Claude did not react beyond the occasional sigh, and stroking Cedric's cheek.

"You're skin is pleasantly supple." He commented after several moments. "One of the positive qualities many of you humans possess; you're all so soft. Open that mouth of yours."

Cedric shuddered at the implication, and his hand stopped. Claude wasted no time in showing his displeasure, once more seizing Cedric's hair at the nape of his neck. Fearing another painful yank, Cedric parted his lips reluctantly. He felt the heat coming off the man's hardness as it neared his cheek, and he trembled a bit. Claude tightened his fingers in the golden locks, and with his other hand continued to hold Cedric's chin.

"If you even think about biting me, I'll forget my restraint and tear your heart out right here and now." He said softly, grinning to himself as he felt Cedric shiver. "Widely, now." He coaxed, and Cedric opened his mouth into a larger O. The first touch of Claude's tip to his tongue was not as dreadful as he had imagined. He tasted a little tart, but the skin was smooth and fit across his tongue as though by design. He had expected Claude to drive himself in until Cedric gagged, but instead he was giving him some time to process what he was actually doing. Cedric was not sure if he was grateful for that or not.

"Tighten your lips around me," Claude instructed, "I don't mind a bit of teeth, just don't bite down, you hear me?"

Cedric nodded as best he could with the first quarter of that erection fitted into his mouth. Without being told, he began to suck gently, again surprised that the texture was not unpleasing to his senses. He knew that should he be expected to take in more that he would gag, so he started moving his hand once more to keep Claude at bay.

"Ah, your mouth is very soft." Claude whispered, a hint of raggedness to his voice. In some twisted way, Cedric knew he should be proud of affecting him so. Instead, he just hoped to god that the creature would not release its seed down his throat. Somehow he would feel eternally sullied, even though he had a feeling that if nothing else, the vile substance would edge up lodged elsewhere in his body. He moved his tongue a bit, and felt Claude shift forward slightly. Taking this as a sign that he was doing something right, Cedric utilized his tongue as much as he was able around Claude's member without gagging himself.

"Fast learner…" Claude sighed, letting his fingers tangle in the mess of golden hair, stroking it gently. "…don't stop…that's right…"

Cedric's scalp tingled at the touch of those fingers. They were being so gentle, but he remembered the sting from when they abused his hair, and it sent more shivers down his spine at the thought that one wrong move could bring on the same pain. Finally a moment came where Cedric felt starved for air, and drew back roughly without thinking, sputtering and gasping.

"C-can't breathe!" He managed in a hoarse voice, and cringed as he expected some kind of punishment. Claude smiled at the sight; already his new prey was learning. He was a high-spirited boy with a strong will, but all humans responded the same under threat of pain. Claude decided that little cringe earned the boy a pass on further discipline for the moment. As he choked and coughed, Claude once more let his hand cup Cedric's chin and stroke his cheek. This was becoming one of his favorite actions with this particular prey, as his cheeks were very tender beneath his demon fingers.

"You've done well, making me ready. It's time for you now."

Claude's words sent another wave of terror through the young man, and his green eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Claude let out a little chuckle, freezing Cedric's blood. Without warning, Claude flipped Cedric onto all fours, and ripped down his sleeping pants.

"No!" Cedric screamed, struggling anew against the inevitable. "Let me go! Don't do it! Please let go!"

"If you just sit still, it won't hurt you a bit." Claude said directly into his ear. "Now just calm down or I'll have to make you."

Cedric knew this was no empty threat, but he was panicking, and could not refuse the overwhelming urge to protect himself. He kicked back with his foot, catching Claude between his legs. An unearthly snarl filled the room, shaking dust from the ceiling boards and Cedric knew he had made a mistake. Even in human males this was the worst way to assault anyone and apparently it was the same, at least with this creature. In the brief span of a second Cedric was forced down flat on his belly, and impaled up to the hilt of Claude's hardness.

It happened so fast that it took another second or two before the pain registered. Cedric whimpered loudly and bit the pillow beneath his face hard to keep from screaming again. It was excruciating, and he was not about to risk the creature's wrath again by fighting against it. Instead he gnawed at the soft pillow and squeezed the sheets in his fists. Claude gave him no time to adjust, but began to thrust himself in and out, giving another inhuman growl. Cedric felt for all the world like he was being violated by a monster, and tears flowed from his eyes like they never had in his entire life.

"See what happens when you don't do as you're told?" Claude asked, grunting a bit and running his hands up and down Cedric's back, "I might enjoy a pained expression, but there was never any need to hurt you. I could have prepared you kindly, and made you feel so good. Perhaps I will next time, if you're a good boy. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and let me make you feel good too? We'll have to try again another time, won't we?"

Cedric could not hold back his sobs as the creature continued to taunt him and feed him dark promises about a 'next time'. For an instant Cedric felt like he had fallen into a nightmare from which only death could free him. At that instant he would have welcomed it, had it not been for…that special place. Directly after Cedric thought he could willingly die from this shame, Claude changed the angle of his thrusts, and hit something inside Cedric that sent a sharp jolt of pleasure though him. He yelped softly, his crying stifled for a brief second.

"Ah, what have we here?" Claude asked, thrusting in slowly, deliberately. Cedric cried out once again. It was like he was coming, but he was not even hard. Claude began to thrust faster, hitting that spot again and again and making Cedric's pain fade away beneath the waves of pleasure. His pained sobs gave way to fevered moans and gasps. His soft member hardened quickly, and he began to shamelessly rut his own hips into the mattress beneath him to give him some friction on his heated cock.

"Greedy little boy, aren't you?" Claude whispered against the back of his neck, "I seem to have a weakness for young, greedy boys as of late. Your kind always delivers nicely in the bedroom. I'm about to burst already…"

Cedric let out a howl as Claude anchored himself and began to pound in and out of him at a faster pace than any human male would have had the stamina to bring. Cedric felt his hips being pulled up sharply, and he found himself on hands and knees, clutching his headboard for support. Sweat had broken out all over his body, and he felt incredibly hot, and clammy, and good. Nothing had ever made him feel so good at such a painful cost before, and it was too much for his brain to take in. Rather than trying to sort through his feelings at the moment, he shut his brain off entirely and just let his body embrace the intense pleasure that was being hammered into it by the stranger's cock.

It could have been seconds or hours, Cedric had no concept of time beneath the creature's spell, but soon they were both grunting and Cedric felt the pleasure shoot up and out of his cock to paint the bed sheets and even his belly. The next instant Claude bit down harshly on the back of his shoulder, and liquid heat rushed to coat his insides. Cedric was trembling more violently than he had in his entire life, his arms dropping from the headboard and his body falling forward against the mattress. Claude's cock slipped out of him, and Cedric winced at the deep burn as it did so. He could just hear Claude's fast breathing above his own frantic, heavy panting.

He didn't know what he expected. He surely couldn't have thought that the creature would cuddle him, but he only had a human understanding of what the after-tryst protocol was, and that always involved being held. Instead, he felt hot lips press against the back of his ear in a searing but gentle kiss. After than were the parting words,

"You tell anyone and they'll think you're insane. That's up to you, of course. I could care less, as it doesn't affect me either way. Wherever you go, I'll find you for my pleasure. Rest assured, I'll be back."

With that, Cedric felt a small gust of air, even though his room a closed off space. The heat that the other's body gave off was instantly gone, and Cedric shivered between his slowing panting breaths. The reality, or unrealism, hit him and he once more began to weep. He quickly pulled the blankets up around his naked form and curled on his side, feeling the hot seed pooling in his flesh. He was repulsed and ashamed, but his body was pulsing with the aftermath of pleasure, and he was not sure how to handle the warring between body and heart. Instead he gave up, and let sleep and fatigue be his bedfellows, slipping into dreams of glowing red eyes and smooth, silky voices.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the wait, everyone; I actually wrote a good portion of this quite a while ago, but I couldn't round out the end without adding a lot more. I managed to make it work though, so I have something to update in between writing the next long chapter. Enjoy!)

((((()))))))

Cedric's fingers trembled as he arranged the multitude of small printing plates on their trays. He was glad that the noise in the workroom was just loud enough to drown the small sounds that unconsciously slipped past his lips every now and again. The pain was making standing at his workspace difficult. His entire lower spine was aching, and his insides felt, for lack of a better equivalent, like they had been repeatedly punched and bruised. He gave a grim smile as he realized this was not actually far from the truth. He had a stool that he could sit on if standing became too tiring, but he found that sitting was even more painful. Either way he was miserable. When he woke that morning he had hoped that last night had been a terrible nightmare, but one small move and his body confirmed that it had been real. The creature that called itself 'Claude' was right about what he had said; Cedric could tell no one without them thinking him insane. He had a good job here, and didn't want to do or say anything that could compromise his position. So he bit his lip as a movement caused pain to throb through him, breathing through it and continuing his work.

"Morning beautiful," Said a voice, and Cedric groaned inwardly at the presence that closed in on him, "you're so quiet today. Usually you're singing up a storm, just like a pretty lark."

A large hand rested on his shoulder, and Cedric flinched involuntarily. This did not deter his visitor, and the man stepped up even closer behind him and placed his other hand on Cedric's slender waist.

"You didn't really think I'd give up just because you huffed and puffed at me yesterday, did you?" He asked, and his breath rushed past Cedric's ear. The boy continued to arrange the printing plates with trembling fingers, trying to keep calm, even though his nerves were on edge and terror was racing through him. This was different than all the other times. This time he was reeling after a rape. So when he spoke, his words sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Leave me alone, Theo. I've warned you enough times."

"What's with that shaky voice?" Theo asked, pressing up close to his back, "usually you're so passionate and angry when you refuse me."

"Leave. Me. Alone." Cedric repeated, and Theo scoffed.

"Don't push me away; you look so gloomy today I think you need cheering up. What's all the fuss about?"

Theo raised a hand to brush his cheek, and Cedric jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

"Aw, I'm sorry, would you rather I kiss you instead?"

At the feel of the lips on his neck, Cedric snapped. He lashed out blindly, his fists and elbows making severe contact with he knew not what part of Theo's body. He was only aware of the sickening sound of flesh beating flesh, and then a loud thump. He came back to himself as he looked down at Theo, curled up on the floor. He was gasping, his eyes wide and frightened, unable to process what had just happened.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Print manager and owner asked, coming out of his office. He must have seen it all through the window in his office wall. He came over to the pair of them as the other lads helped Theo to his feet. He was groaning and holding his middle.

"Cedric, explain yourself."

Cedric swallowed hard, looking completely lost as he answered,

"He…he was messing with me sir…"

"And for that you knock the wind out of him?" The man asked, incredulous but not angry. Cedric had made him aware of Theo's advances in the past so his sympathies for the other man were less than lacking.

"I'm sorry, sir. I…I don't know what got into me."

"Well, you'll have to figure it out. My office, now. Lads, take a break and make sure Theo's alright."

Cedric followed the man into his office, trying to ignore the moans coming from behind him. He sat sheepishly in the seat before his master's desk. The man in turn drew the blinds over the window to give them privacy.

"Well?" He asked, standing to one side of his desk, hands behind his back, "I'm waiting."

Cedric took a deep breath and explained. The man listened as he always did, but a slight frown appeared as Cedric finished his story.

"Cedric, my lad, the way I see it, if you wanted to thrash him you have had many more opportunities before today. You said he even grabbed your family jewels and you did not knock him flat! What set you off today?"

"I just…had enough." Cedric answered.

"Look at me, Cedric." The boy found it curiously hard to obey this request, but did so after a second or two. "You have not been avoiding my eyes during this entire conversation." His master pointed out, softly. "Cedric…did Theo do something else to you? Something that has made you very afraid of him?"

The question and its implied meaning were not lost on Cedric. He swallowed hard, wanting to tell the truth but knowing how it would sound. It was difficult to keep his eyes fixed on his master's as he answered simply,

"No, sir."

His master probed his eyes carefully for a few more seconds before he sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"I'll trust you on that, Cedric. But I can't have you behaving this like; whatever is going on, sort it out."

"Yes, sir."

Cedric was dismissed, and went eagerly back to his post, avoiding the little huddle of people around Theo, who was sitting down in the corner. As they all drifted back to their stations, Cedric began to feel calmer. He knew that there wasn't another soul there who would blame him for what he did; they all despised Theo and his vile ways, but he did such good work and behaved himself so well in all other manners that the master had kept him on.

Cedric was the only apprentice out of the three other lads working here who actually lived in the shop. The others had homes and families in the town, but Cedric was not so fortunate. When he came seeking the position, he was squatting in an abandoned building on the outskirts. His parents had been so poor that when he reached sixteen, a little over a year ago, he had struck out on his own to try and alleviate their burden as well as create his own fortune. He had been fortunate enough to attend a school growing up, so he knew how to read and write very well. With this skill set he was able to eventually acquire the job at the printers. The business was run by an older man and his wife. When they found out where he was living, they opened their kind hearts and all but demanded that he come and stay in the spare room above the workshop. They were not so foolish as to offer a stranger a room in their own house, which was directly beside their place of business, but it was still a very kind gesture. Cedric had finally found a stable place in life, people who trusted him and gave him employment. He was making his own fortune. Then Claude came.

Cedric could not believe that he had barely been here six months before something had to come along to shatter his contentment. He didn't even know what to call it. Monster? Beast? Ghost? No, he had felt too real to be a ghost. Cedric was terrified about going to bed that night. He paced his room back and forth, despite the pain, as if trying to find a way out. He wished he could go somewhere else, somewhere he might feel safe. But Claude had told him that he would find him wherever he was. Cedric wanted to put that claim to the test, but there was nowhere else for him to go. He kept the fire up in his little fireplace, sitting by it on the thin rug when he was tired of pacing. It was common knowledge that fire repelled most predators, but Cedric didn't know if anything could repel Claude.

As the night grew deeper and darker, Cedric found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. As frightened as he was, and as eerie as the ticking of the German clock in the hallway was, he grew weary. The fire began to die out as he sat by it, and eventually he eased himself onto his side, staring into the hearth. His body began to relax, and he was listening to the sound of his own steady breathing-

"Afraid the bed is going to bite?"

Cedric jumped, then lay perfectly still on the rug, feeling his muscles trembling. He had come. Somehow, silently, he had returned. Soft footsteps approached him, and he heard the rustle of clothing as Claude bent over him.

"I suppose you are too frightened to say 'hello'." Claude said with a chuckle, "Though I did not expect much of a greeting, this is quite rude, I must say."

Cedric jerked as a large hand stroked his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He cried, curling into a tight ball, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Now, now," Claude muttered, petting Cedric's hair and nuzzling against his ear and cheek, "that won't do you any good. You're not a porcupine. The only barbs you can stick me with are your words, and I can brush those off easily enough, and close that mouth of yours in an instant."

His hands began fondling Cedric's waist and thighs, making the boy shrink further into himself. Unlike the incident with Theo, he knew lashing out now would be more harmful than if he just lay still.

"Please…" He whispered, "don't hurt me again…please…"

Claude growled contentedly in his ear, licking it slowly with his hot tongue.

"I believe I told you last night; I don't need to hurt you, you just need to behave yourself and it will feel good."

Claude gave the back of his neck a little nip, and then quickly and easily pulled him up onto his feet.

"No, please! Let me go, I beg you!" Cedric began pleading like a man going to his death as Claude forced him toward his bed. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me…" He ended up flat on his back, eyes squeezed shut, and arms crossed over his face. The bed creaked as Claude climbed over him and pulled his arms down.

"Hush, Cedric. This is quite unlike the fierce battles you gave me yesterday. What changed?"

Anger bubbled up amidst Cedric's fear, and hot rage hit his chest.

"You raped me, you monster!" He cried, and Claude grinned, stroking the back of his fingers down the side of Cedric's face.

"What a nasty phrase for something that ended up making you whine and moan like a whore."

"That's not the point!" Cedric rebuffed, feeling his cheeks heat. With the fire still burning in the corner he could now see Claude's face. The night before it had been too dark for him to truly see what he looked like, making him all the more terrifying. Now that he could see him clearly…the impression was quite different. His face was very handsome framed by long dark hair, his body trim and strong, clad in black. Only his gleaming golden eyes gave the impression there was something…unnatural about him.

"Oh, I think it is." Claude answered him softly, lowering his head. "Now give Claude a kiss."

So saying, he pressed his mouth to Cedric's, and the boy responded out of fear. The kiss was slow and deep, almost affectionate in a strange way. Cedric felt his body relax again, and he knew in his mind that he should be more on guard than ever. But really, what could he do? He had learned quite thoroughly last night that there was no possible way to keep this creature from what he wanted. Creature…man…now that he could see how human he looked, Cedric was having even more trouble affixing an appropriate noun to the being.

"Hmm, it's been a long while since I've kept a pet." Claude mused when he pulled back, and began kissing Cedric's cheeks.

"What did you call me?" Cedric asked, still frightened but unable to keep his rage completely at bay. "I'm not your pet!"

"Oh, but you are, my little one." Claude said, sliding a hand under Cedric's nightshirt and feeling the softness of his skin, "You're mine to play with as I please, to pet and hold when I want. What else would you call it?"

"I'm a victim!" Cedric answered for him, shivering at the feel of the man's warm hands on his cold flesh. It actually felt nice. Those golden eyes were staring right into his, swaying his resolve with their intense lust.

"Ah, there you go again using such unpleasant terms." Claude said, quickly pulling the shirt all the way up so he could kiss Cedric's nipples, "Ah, these are my favorite."

Cedric gasped at the wet heat that was applied to his sensitive nubs, and writhed beneath the sensation, trying to convince himself that he didn't like it. He was scared, he really was, but…it felt good. Something about knowing that this was going to happen, as opposed to the previous night where he had been caught unawares, made it different. Not easier, just different.

"Please…" Cedric tried again, unable to finish as Claude clamped down with his mouth and worked his tongue furiously against the hardened peak, rubbing at the other with his finger tips. Cedric arched, helpless to stop the flood of excitement that rushed south through his body to pool between his legs. He could see it. He could see Claude, the man, sucking on his nipples like mad…and…god…it was hot. He cautiously tried to free his hands, being overcome by an urge to bury his fingers in that thick black hair. His wrists were pinned beside his head, however, and Claude did not release him.

"God…" Cedric breathed out, arching again and letting out a small whimper. Claude withdrew slowly, giving his nipple a long slow lick before looking down into his face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself." He said cheekily, nuzzling his face into Cedric's wild golden hair and giving out a low, contented sound like a purr.

"What are you?" Cedric asked, repeating his question from the night before. Claude let his wrists go, bringing his hands up to run through the wealth of Cedric's hair while he inhaled its scent and kissed it.

"I'm a demon." Claude responded simply, his voice muffled in Cedric's waves. The boy stiffened, feeling fear engulf him again. Demons; the epitome of evil and deceit. Little wonder Claude looked so handsome. Cedric began to tremble once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Claude smiled into that delightful golden hair as he felt the body beneath him shudder. Cedric obviously believed in demons, then. Good. It was easier to control those who actually believed. He dug his hands repeatedly into that thick mop of bright hair that he was coming to love. It smelled clean and fresh, and Claude had known enough filthy humans to value that. This was only the second night and he already craved the sweet, young flesh of the man currently sprawled beneath him. He was truly a lovely boy, his golden hair so very intriguing, and his innocent green eyes so filled with confusion at his lust for the demon. Yes...lovely...

"If you're a demon..." Cedric said slowly, "then why haven't you killed me?"

"I was going to." Claude answered honestly, stroking Cedric's cheek gently. "But then you put up such a delightful fight, and I liked your spirit so much that I decided to savor you for a while."

Cedric's eyes widened in fear, and he remained silent, feeling as though the darkness of Claude's claim had tainted his very soul. It frightened him more than what the man...the demon...would do to his body. Could his wicked aura somehow infect himself? Without actually eating him could the very nature of what this being was somehow transfer to Cedric just by being near?

While Cedric lay there, trying to process the information, Claude took the opportunity to adore his bare flesh once more. He pulled the nightshirt off completely and then hummed against Cedric's chest, lapping at it as though it were a sweet he could melt with his tongue, laving the span of skin between his recently-licked nipples. Claude rubbed his cheek lightly against the fine golden hairs that curled adorably on that soft, white flesh. Cedric made a small sound, encouraging Claude to nibble along his neck, teasing that tender skin.

"I-is this what you mean when you say you want to 'savor' me?" Cedric asked, having to gasp for breath as the teasing path of Claude's mouth sent flutters of interest through his half-hard member. "Or are you slowly draining my soul from my body? Are you like a vampire? Sucking a bit more out each time until I slowly die?"

Claude gave a deep, warm chuckle against Cedric's neck. His large free hand reached down to cup between Cedric's legs. The boy flinched as his growing cock was lightly teased through his cotton undershorts. A single finger from Claude's cupping hand began rubbing gently up and down the length of him, circling at both top and bottom to give him an extra tease. He cried out quietly and seized Claude's wrist as though to pull it away, but it remained unmoving, and Cedric merely held onto it as the pleasure spread through him. With every slight move of that single finger, shocks of shivery, tingly ecstasy would shoot through his entire lower region, and his length grew. It was hard to even think straight with such light, but incredible teasing. It was even harder to focus on Claude's words,

"Vampires and demons are one in the same." Claude answered in a low voice, "But I have no desire to kill you just yet. Not even slowly. You should consider yourself fortunate; it is something of an honor to be so sought after by a demon rather than consumed by one. I cannot even promise that I will not taste your blood at some point, but right now I only want the delights your body can offer. Hmmm...your scent is so enticing, and your skin tastes so good..."

Claude latched his mouth onto the side of Cedric's neck directly where it met his shoulder, and sucked hard, digging in with his teeth just enough to hurt. Cedric whined, arching his spine and shuddering. It felt like Claude was tugging on a line in his neck that led straight to his cock. His incredibly warm tongue was so very, very soft against his skin. The heat from where Claude pressed that tongue seeped into Cedric's flesh and sent ripples of pleasure through him. Nearly everything Claude did drew a shudder, a shiver, made Cedric shake all over in one way or another. There was no way for him to stop it; the pleasure, the simple joy of feeling touch like this was something the young man had not experienced before, and so was powerless against it.

"Please..." He panted, moving around on the bed as Claude's finger began pressing a bit harder into the head of his member, rubbing it through the cloth. The combined sensations of that hand and licking tongue made him extremely hard, and he shivered. "Please, please..."

"What are you begging for, my little golden treasure?" Claude whispered huskily against the damp spot on his neck. "I can feel the enjoyment pulsing through this lithe body of yours...do not pretend you do not like it."

"But," Cedric forced out, drawing his blond brows tight, "you're a monster...a demon...you're evil...th-this is evil!"

"Oh, my pet, what makes you think that all 'evil' acts are harmful?"

A hot mouth traveled up Cedric's jaw to his ear, tracing it lightly before warm lips began sucking at its delicate curves. The young man gasped out desperately, as though trying to fight the desire being coaxed from his body, armed only with his mere breath. That warm palm cupped him fully, rubbing in slow circles into his cock, which was now pressed up against his abdomen. His entire body gave a mighty shudder as Claude breathed gently into his ear.

"Well, I'm still waiting for your answer." Claude taunted, and pulled back to take in the boy's state. There was high color in his cheeks, he was panting lightly, his face fixed into a delightfully tortured expression. Claude could read him like an open book. He was loving this, but he was frightened, and he was unsure.

"I...I don't know..." Cedric answered, his voice thin with confusion. "Evil is just...evil...isn't it? It doesn't matter what form it takes."

Claude chuckled warmly and gave Cedric a firm squeeze as though rewarding him for his honesty. Those hands, slender but calloused from the roughness of his poor life, rose to curl around Claude's arms as though on instinct.

"Does this feel evil?" Claude asked, in his deepest, most seductive purr as he rubbed up and down in quick, firm strokes. Fine white teeth bit into a full lower lip as Cedric's eyes squeezed shut and he rolled his hips upward into the pleasure. "Tell me how it feels, pet. Does it feel evil?"

"I...I don't..."

"Stop playing dumb, my treasure. You know how you feel."

Quick as magic Claude had pulled the thin shorts down his legs, and his hand grasped that eager cock directly. Before Cedric could process this, Claude was gripping him tightly and pumping his hand over the length.

"Aahh!"

"Now tell me."

"Ugnn!" Cedric bucked his hips as Claude's hand teasingly retreated, before returning a heartbeat later to rub him in earnest.

"Tell me."

"Good!" Cedric wailed at last, covering his face with his hands as if to hide his shame. "It's good, damn it! So good, please...don't...stop..."

Claude leaned down to rest his head lightly against Cedric's hip, giving it a delicate kiss.

"That's my pet."

The demon began teasingly kissing his way over Cedric's thigh, sending twitches of muscle in his wake. Cedric moaned as he sensed where Claude was heading, and was powerless to stop it. He squirmed as Claude stopped stroking him and simply held him tightly in his hand.

"Watch this, Cedric." Claude said. Soft as his tone was, Cedric did not miss the unmistakable note of command. He opened agonized eyes to look down the length of his body. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the gorgeous man kneeling over him. He was still boggled by the fact that the terrifying presence that had assaulted him the night before was truly the beauty pleasuring him right this moment. The voice was the same, but even more sensual matched with that strong jaw line, thick black hair and intensely beautiful golden eyes. His body...Cedric swallowed as he studied his attacker for the first time. His body was clear to see through the strange black garb he wore from head to toe; it was open in many places, like over the caps of his shoulders and through his midriff. Where it did not expose his body, it clung to it, sculpting out the fine curving muscles and broad shoulders...

A strong, slender hand parted Cedric's thighs slowly as the young man watched him. He bent one knee out, and then the other, baring him, opening him wide in such a brazen fashion.

"Good boy." Claude crooned, as he saw that Cedric was obeying him. "You're lovely...all pale and pink...hmmm...the scent of you."

The young man blushed hard at that last comment, and tore his eyes away from the humiliating sight of Claude leaning in between his legs to inhale deeply.

"That's so dirty..." He whispered, unable to keep the thought locked inside.

"Nonsense." Claude replied at once, hooking his free hand under one of Cedric's knees and pulling it up so he could nibble at his soft inner thigh. "This is the scent of a male...a sensual, golden male...pining for pleasure."

"Don't...say that..." Cedric whimpered, twitching against the warm softness of Claude's suckling lips.

"Why would I lie, young one? My senses are beyond what you, as a mere human, could comprehend. Trust me, it is an enticing scent..." This effectively ended Cedric's protests.

With his 'pet' silent and waiting, Claude lowered his head, and began lapping at the swollen head of the young man's cock. A series of quick, high-sounding gasps left poor Cedric's mouth, and he gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. That slick, hot tongue began teasing the little fold of his foreskin, driving him mad in seconds.

"Don't...please...not...that...unnn...ahhh..."

Cedric's body tensed and shivered as Claude's fingers pulled back the sheath of skin, revealing the tender, pink crown in all its glory. The tip of that wicked tongue gently traced the damp, slippery flesh. Cedric tossed his head, his golden curls spilling on the pillow. He moaned wantonly as Claude gently encased the exposed head into his lips, still licking and now suckling as well. Claude let the tip of his tongue seek out that tiny slit and dip into it, wriggling around to tease and arouse him further. He was forced to hold down Cedric's hips as he did this, as he jerked fiercely. Keeping the foreskin rolled back with his lips, Claude began to suck at the head fairly hard, hollowing his cheeks as he worked his tongue.

"AHHH! Oh, oh, oh..."

Cedric, despite feeling this the previous night, was still so new to this sensation that it overwhelmed him. He had never before been taken into anyone's mouth, let alone kissed anyone before last night, and now he had a hot, skilled demon's mouth playing on him like it knew exactly where, and how, and when to please him. Little by little, that mouth eased down farther onto him, drawing him into that all-engulfing heat and wetness so slowly that Cedric was close to begging him to go faster. As those stretched lips reached the base of Cedric's cock, and the young man was moaning and digging his fingers into the bed sheets even more, Claude's other hand began probing Cedric's entrance.

"Please don't..." Cedric groaned, feeling the soreness from the previous night radiating up his spine. "Don't hurt me..."

Claude drew off the stiff cock to whisper to him.

"You're being a good boy tonight; there is no reason to hurt you at all."

Cedric frowned briefly, but the expression changed when Claude's mouth returned, sucking harder, bobbing faster, the entire length of Cedric's needy member. He tossed back his head again, his hands flying to Claude's head this time, sinking into hair that was so much softer than he would have imagined, all silky and thick...One finger slid gently past the first rebellious ring of muscle, and Cedric winced at the odd sensation. It was hard to concentrate on such a minor irritant when his cock was being melted by the warmth of a wet mouth that knew its business like no other. Using this as a distraction, Claude was able to discreetly work his way up to two fingers sliding in and out of Cedric's tender portal. By this time the young man found this action enjoyable, and he was panting so hard that Claude decided to slow down to give him a chance to breathe.

"Calm down, little one." Claude said, when he eased his way from that rock-hard member. Cedric's hands clenched at his shoulders, as he whined slightly. "You need to calm down a bit."

He reached out and cupped Cedric's red cheek in his hand, stroking gently to ease him. Cedric consciously began to slow his breathing, and when Claude was satisfied he returned to the task of preparing Cedric.

"Are you really going to...put yourself in me...again?" Cedric asked tremulously, his eyes half-lidded.

"Yes, what else are pets for?"

"I'm not your pet!"

"Don't start that; do you want me to hurt you or not?"

Cedric fell silent, shifting his hips with Claude's fingers until it was more comfortable. Several long moments passed before Claude suddenly grinned and crooked his fingers. Cedric cried out right. The pressure of those fingers had hit right against his pleasure-spot. He made a gorgeous arch with his back as Claude began fluttering his fingertips against the little nub inside of him, sending tendrils of orgasmic-like pleasure shooting through his cock.

"God...god...god...that's...so good...oh...ah yes...yes..."

"Such a good boy." Claude growled, reaching down with his free hand to palm his own hard length through his strange, foreign trousers. "You're making me so very excited, letting me hear that voice of yours."

Claude unexpectedly pulled his fingers out and pulled Cedric up into a sitting position.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Claude growled into his ear, and the young man obeyed shakily. After last night, and now with how gentle the demon was treating him, he was not about to be defiant again. At least...not this moment. He stared at his own hands, splayed out on either side of his crumpled pillow as he felt hot hands groping his ass and squeezing the flesh there. Teeth gently scraped against his shoulder blade, hot breath puffing against his skin. Those hands slid up along his back, then ran back down, cupping his sides. The young man's torso shuddered with the loving touches, and he unconsciously leaned his hips backward, feeling Claude's hot, hard length against his thigh. He trembled as he felt the warmth of Claude's body folding over his back, those strong arms sliding continuously around him and over him, stroking and soothing him into calmness as he waited for him to penetrate. That moment came shortly after Claude embraced him, as the demon eased the head of his cock inside slowly.

It was different, so very different from the previous night. The pain was so faint in comparison that Cedric actually relaxed as Claude pressed deeper and deeper, glad that this time it would be better. He did groan in discomfort at the sharp pain leftover from Claude's rough treatment of his channel, but this time Claude dropped lovely, soft kisses all over Cedric's back to soothe him through it. Cedric arched slightly up into those kisses. He was so sensitive there, and when Claude caught on to this he began to slide his palms flat across the top of Cedric's spine, fanning out over his shoulders, and then curling back down along his sides and waist, to repeat the delicious path all over again.

"Nice..." Cedric whispered, when Claude's wandering fingers stopped to tease light circles in the hollows beneath his arms.

"That's it, my pet," Claude breathed against his back, "I'm almost all the way inside you. Ahhh...you feel so good...accepting me with such a tight embrace..."

Cedric gasped when he felt the pressure of Claude's cock bumping against that small spot of heaven within him. The sound he made, and the way his entire body jolted for an instant, was not lost on the demon. Claude gave a short, quick thrust inward, and Cedric cried out, his fingers curling in on the sheets beneath them.

"That's it, isn't it?" Claude whispered against the back of Cedric's neck. He rolled his hips forward, and Cedric bucked back to meet him with a surprised cry of pleasure. "Ah yes, that's it..."

With these simple words, Claude began to thrust gently, sliding his arms to hold Cedric around his waist as he rested his head between his shoulders. Cedric's racing mind managed to register just how soft that hair was against his skin, and how tantalizing the weight of the demon's head felt on his shoulders. He was also conscious of those hot hands laced together against the bare flesh of his stomach, and the press of Claude's thighs against the back of his own. Overall, there was the incredible fullness of having that large cock inside of him, merging them in such a physically intimate manner.

Only a few brief seconds after being sheathed entirely, and Claude began to take up a quick pace, thrusting back and forth, out and in, making Cedric whimper and moan beneath him. The pleasure from every forward thrust would shoot through the young man's cock, forcing out liquid proof of his excitement. He was so hard he ached as their movement made his erection swing slightly between his parted legs. Every time it did so he wanted to seize it, to stroke it, but he had to brace himself with both hands due to the strength of Claude's thrusts. He could bear it no longer; between the animalistic grunts and growls that the demon was releasing into his shoulder, the now addictive slide and thrust of that cock inside him, and the neglect of his own excitement, Cedric just had to take the chance. He reached down and grasped his cock. The touch of his own hand felt so incredibly good that Cedric let out an almost agonized cry, instantly rubbing hard and fast as he wanted.

Now leaning on one hand, Cedric's body rocked more precariously with every one of Claude's hard, earth-shattering thrusts. Cedric moved impulsively and pushed back against Claude's chest so he could sit up on his knees, still stroking his needy cock.

"What are you doing, Cedric?" Claude huffed into his ear, the hot breath making Cedric's heart beat impossibly faster.

"UGGNNN!" Was Cedric's response, as he discovered that this angle caused an even more intense burst of pleasure from Claude's thrusts.

Claude's hands pressed flat into his chest down, running over him like he was some wonderful sculpture that needed to be touched. Those hands found Cedric's taut nipples and rubbed them roughly. The young man tossed his head back, fearing that he would spend himself already. Claude sensed this, and reached down to grasp Cedric's stroking hand and stilling it.

"Oh, please let me! Let me!" Cedric begged, wriggling his hips to try and force Claude to give him his way.

"Not yet..."

"But I need-"

Cedric's protest ended in a loud cry as Claude gripped him hard and began pounding his hips upward so fast that his head began to spin. The shocks of pleasure became one continuous current from the speed at which that cock was hammering into his sweet spot. No human should be able to keep that pace for that long, and as the minutes of unutterable pleasure rolled by, Cedric's body grew slick with sweat and his cries were becoming more hoarse from their constancy.

"Please...I need it, I need it!" He wailed at last, trying and failing to free his hand and cock from Claude's iron grip. He would have come five minutes ago if his cock had not been held like that.

"Go ahead, then." Claude grunted with great effort, as his breath huffed out like a bellows and he pounded upward into the gorgeous backside of his golden boy. He pulled Cedric's hand away roughly and began to tug at his swollen cock himself. Again that inhuman speed made Cedric arch and shudder in pleasure as Claude's hand stroked him faster than he could ever remember being able to stroke himself.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Cedric chanted, bucking upward, pushing downward, arching this way and that, reaching behind him to hold Claude's arms, his hair, anything to keep him anchored to this world through the flood of pleasure threatening to sweep him away.

Then the damn broke, the knot of pleasure exploded within him and shot out to coat Claude's hand. Cedric gave several more loud, shuddery sounds before he contorted one last time and then relaxed. Claude held him upright against his chest, still thrusting.

"You've gone so tight around me! Yes...that's it...I'm there...ahhh..." With a surprisingly soft sigh, Claude released his hot liquid into Cedric's body, his hips going still as he poured himself out. When he was finished Cedric just sat back onto his thighs, feeling his feet going numb from holding the position for so long. They both collapsed onto their sides, Claude wrapping Cedric up against his chest and caressing every inch of his he could reach. Moments passed, their breaths slowing to a more normal pace. Their bodies were slick with sweat and other liquids, but they did not move. Cedric began to drop off to sleep as the time rolled on, being exhausted from such brilliant exertion.

"I went easy on you tonight, my pet. You behaved so well. But I may treat you differently another night. Remember that."

These words echoed faintly through Cedric's foggy brain, the last he knew before sleep came over him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, though Cedric's mind was filled with thoughts about Claude, he could not help but notice that Theo avoided him like the plague all day. No doubt he was still nursing a bruised midsection from the day before. The one or two times that their paths did cross that day, however, and their eyes met, Cedric felt chills at how Theo's brimmed with malice. The set of his jaw and the curl of his lip set in a foreboding in Cedric as to what that expression could mean. Theo had never looked at him like that before. His glances had always been sickening and lustful, but now...he looked downright murderous.

Cedric did his best to steer clear of him that afternoon when they closed the shop. He wanted to buy himself a few groceries for meal, as he felt guilty about dining with his master's family every day. Cedric was wary to go by himself, and though he felt paranoid, he managed to convince one of the other apprentices to accompany him. As they walked through the market, which was housed in a succession of three large barns during the winter, Cedric felt himself calming somewhat. The atmosphere was friendly, with the lanterns hanging from the banisters and casting a warm, cheery glow over the assortment of goods, imported and local. There were many people here at this time, men having closed up their shops or just coming from their jobs, women picking up ingredients for dinner and coming to mingle, little ones running about with each other as their mothers talked. It was a refreshingly normal place, and Cedric absorbed every minute of it, breathing in the scent of spices, wool, bread, and leather. He loved the texture of the stiff burlap basket he held as he looked over the dried fruits and nuts. He decided that he would splurge on himself for once and buy some chicken. Meat was nowhere to be found inside the barn; in the cold weather it was easily stored in bins outside, along the outer walls where the merchants sat. As Cedric shivered a bit in the cold and looked over the selection of chicken, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. It seemed like a friendly gesture to the merchants and other customers milling about in the doorway and along the meat-bins, but Cedric's heart froze at the words that were whispered into his ear,

"I'll get you alone one of these days, Cedric. I'll make you mine and you will like it."

With this warning, the familiar voice and hand withdrew, leaving Cedric shaking. He could not turn around to try and see Theo's retreating form, being too frightened to do so. There was no need; the man had accomplished his goal.

Cedric was exceedingly jumpy for the duration of his shopping trip, his fear overriding his common sense. There were too many people flooding the market for dinner ingredients, and Theo could never make a move with so many witnesses. Still, Cedric proceeded to drop a few items when he thought he felt hands on him, which always ended up being another customer pushing past him. By the time he approached the workshop again he was looking over his shoulder and around him so often that he knew he must look like a terrified cat. By the time he sorted out his food in the workshop kitchen, he was managing to relax a bit. He knew it would be irresponsible and rash to think that Theo would break into his employer's place of business just to get at him.

He decided he would have to leave the chicken for tomorrow since it needed to thaw. He put it into the icebox and decided he would make due with a simple meal of white bean and chard stew. Stews were better with meat, he knew, but even the chicken was a luxury, let along beef or pork. Once he had eaten he felt much better, the warmth of the stew spreading through him and making him feel cozy. Once he had cleaned his mess from making the stew, and had stored the extra for tomorrow, Cedric was feeling his eyes becoming heavy. With a yawn he ascended the stairs to his attic-room, eager to don his sleep clothes and go to bed. He made a small fire in hopes of heating the room up for a while. The worn but still soft flannel shirt and pants felt so good against his tired and chilled skin as he pulled them on. They had been a gift from his master, as his own son had grown out of them. Cedric curled gratefully beneath the covers of his bed, hugging his pillow close and giving another yawn.

He had just settled when he felt the mattress shift, and arms suddenly slide around him from behind. Cedric screamed, and began flailing about wildly, trying to free himself. Through his struggling a voice finally made it to his ears.

"What's all this fighting suddenly, little pet?"

Cedric instantly stopped struggling and went slack, gasping in relief as well as the adrenaline still surging through his veins at the sudden fright.

"Claude...Oh my god I thought you were..." Cedric trailed off, rubbing his hand up and down the arm that held his waist. Claude pulled him close, cupping Cedric's slender body with his own and nuzzling into his hair.

"Who did you think I was?" Claude asked, kissing Cedric's temple and gently rubbing his belly and chest through the flannel. Cedric relaxed into him and closed his eyes, deciding to accept the lesser of two evils. He also grinned to himself at the thought that a demon was a better choice than...

"Theo."

One of Claude's long legs slid over Cedric's hip to hold him possessively. Cedric could feel that both his arm and leg were bare. The demon was naked behind him. There was a slight nip to his ear.

"You mentioned that name the night we met...Theo...why are you always so afraid of him?"

Cedric sighed and leaned his hips back into the embrace of Claude's leg.

"He has always been aggressive with me, trying to seduce me, kiss me...he even groped me one time. I've always just brushed it off and life goes on, and it never seemed like more than a man crossing a line. But...yesterday I...I punched him hard in the stomach. I've never hurt him before but...I was..."

"Afraid?" Claude whispered into his neck, kissing it gently. "Because of what I had done to you the night before?"

The young man didn't let himself pause to think on how Claude could have possibly guessed that, instead he just nodded.

"Yes...I...I couldn't stand to feel his hands on me after...anyway...because of that...he threatened me tonight."

"Oh he did, did he?" Claude growled, a rumbling sound that vibrated through Cedric's back and down his spine.

"He did. I think he really means it, too. I've never seen him look so dangerous."

"Men hate being turned down, let alone being physically taken down by who they perceive as their targets."

Claude said knowingly, turning Cedric carefully onto his back so that he could begin kissing all over his face, one broad hand running over Cedric's chest while his other arm was still curled beneath the young man's shoulders.

"It is one matter to be rejected, another to be beaten. And by one who is supposed to be weaker...it is an insult."

"Good." Cedric gasped, as Claude rubbed at his nipple beneath the flannel shirt, "Perhaps I've finally managed to get through to him that I'm trying to insult him."

Claude's lips smothered his own before he could say anything else, and Cedric felt like he was sinking further and further into the bed, as though it were swallowing him up. Those lips and hands were making him hard already, and as tired as he was he could not ignore how good the thought of a hot mouth or hands on him sounded right about now. Three nights ago he had not experienced either of these sensations. Two nights ago he had been terrified of a monster than had raped him. Last night he had explored pleasure with a handsome specimen of a man. Tonight...he was ready to tentatively accept what comfort the demon's touches could give him. He had thought about it most of the day; he could not fight Claude, could not get rid of him, and as long as he behaved he would not be hurt. What other option did Cedric have but to go along with Claude's game, gleaning the pleasure that went along with it?

He whimpered gently, laying there and letting the demon ravish him.

"Such a good boy tonight." Claude whispered against his cheek. "I think you deserve a treat."

So saying, Claude sat up and leaned back against the wall, pulling back the covers and opening his legs. Cedric felt all weariness staunched from him by the sight of that large cock standing upright against Claude's stomach. The last time he had done this he had been forced, now the illusion that he had some choice in the matter only encouraged him.

"Is that...my treat?" Cedric asked, pulling his knees beneath him and leaning forward on his hands, closing in a bit on the thrilling sight.

"Indeed." Claude rumbled, reaching out to stroke Cedric's hair. "It is ripe and ready for your mouth."

Cedric swallowed as he leaned in nearer, studying the flushed hue, the large crown, and the full, heavy sac beneath.

"It looks delicious..." Cedric found himself whispering, blushing up to the ears for saying something so very naughty. He had never tried to be sensual before.

"So innocent." Claude chuckled, leaning forward himself to plant a few quick kisses on top of Cedric's head. "My little Golden Treasure."

Cedric bent his head and with a little shudder, touched the glistening crown with his tongue.

"Ahhh, yes..." Claude sighed, his fingers tightening ever so slightly in Cedric's curls."Gentle boy..."

Cedric, gaining confidence from this reaction, rubbed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Claude's cock. The warmth of that flesh felt delightful on his tongue. The actual skin was much softer than he had thought, despite how hard the body of it was. Though Cedric was more than familiar with the feel of his own cock, it was somehow a revelation that this being also had velvety skin on his hard erection. Cedric opened his lips and took the head into his mouth to explore this variance.

"Precious, precious mouth...ahhh...suck a bit harder, go on; you won't hurt me."

Claude's voice was husky with need, and Cedric loved how that big hand kept stroking his head, tightening in his hair on occasion. This told him when he did something Claude particularly liked. He also loved how the other hand kept running down his back and up along his shoulders, curling around his neck as well to tease him. It was thrilling to feel the tendrils of excitement crawling over him while his mouth was testing the textures of Claude's cock. He had never had the opportunity to feel this way before, and he was liking it very much.

"Try to take in a bit more, alright?" Claude told him, and Cedric lowered his head, letting the first few inches sink into the softness of his wet mouth. He was worried about taking in any more for fear of gagging, so he stopped there and adjusted his suckling. It was more difficult this way to keep his teeth out of the equation, but the one or two times that he felt his teeth accidentally side along Claude's member, he was not reprimanded. In fact, Claude seemed to like it. It was still strange and hard to keep licking and sucking at the same time when there was this much more of the demon's cock in his mouth. He managed, though. Claude seemed to be very patient and kind when Cedric was willing. The young man still did not forget what he was capable of, though, of how he tore him apart from the inside...

"So good, young one...so good...don't stop...you're going to become very good at this, I am sure of it; you have great potential."

The praise went straight to Cedric's heart, and he redoubled his efforts; sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly. Claude's hands tightened in his hair and he purred appreciatively. The taste the demon's cock was leaking into his mouth was odd, slightly salty and bitter, but not altogether repulsive. He drew out more and more of it by sucking rhythmically around the tender head. By the time he had been able to work at least half of Claude into his mouth without gagging, the demon pulled his head back. Cedric's lips released his cock with a little obscene sound. Claude tilted Cedric's head back by his chin, and wiped a smear of saliva away from his mouth with a thumb.

"Such a good pet...bringing me close to completion so soon. Good, but so naughty...I'm not ready for that yet."

The intimacy that followed (Cedric could somehow not label it as 'lovemaking', but neither could he label it as 'rape') was an odd mixture of rough and gentle. Claude teased his body briefly, spending a little time arousing him by playing with his nipples like before, and kissing his neck and ears. But he still slapped his rear end apparently for the novelty of the action, which confused poor Cedric. Claude had then opened him up gently, but that quickly changed to fast thrusting with his fingers roughly into him. When the demon actually mounted him, positioning him on hands and knees, he entered none too gently, making Cedric hurt and cry out. He took him forcefully, but all the while in strange contrast to the action Claude whispered soothing words to him and stroked his body sweetly, easing him through the discomfort until he could not exactly enjoy it, but bear with it. Once Claude found his prostate that all changed, and Cedric was howling for it like a wanton whore, cursing himself inwardly as he realized this with every fiber of his being and hating it...but loving it...

Once it was over, and they had both spilled over and lay panting and recovering, Claude surprised Cedric by actually gathering him in his arms and holding him through the aftermath. The demon had not done this before, and it was pleasant. Those strong fingers kept passing through his hair over and over, as though to hypnotize him into sleep. Cedric did indeed feel himself drifting off when Claude said,

"This Theo character. . .II don't like the sound of him. Be on your guard."

Cedric barely had the strength to hum an understanding sound before he was pulled down into the comforting blackness of sleep's abyss.

TCB


	7. Chapter 7

The next month passed, bringing with it the very beginning of the spring thaw. Just hints of warmer weather, snow vanishing, telling the villagers it would not be long. Cedric could have cared less about the weather as his life had become exceedingly strange. When he was at work he had to keep his guard up and be sure to steer clear of Theo, who was still bound and determined to hate him, come hell or high water. A few more whispered threats in brief moments of close contact had continued to frighten him as to what would eventually come of the dangerous infatuation. Theo was not the only one obsessing over him. Claude, that demon bastard, had become more and more possessive of Cedric as the weeks wore on. Cedric had absolutely no time to himself whatsoever; any second that he was alone Claude was there with him. At first it was just when he was alone in his loft, but soon Claude actually began appearing in public if Cedric was walking home alone or out for a walk on his day off. The demon had been so bold as to take Cedric in the open of a forest clearing on the hillside above the town, in the middle of the afternoon no less. Another morning when Cedric went to the press's bathroom to relieve himself, he found the demon barring his way to the door when he was finished. Claude had pushed Cedric to his knees and made him pleasure his cock with his mouth, right there in the small space of the stall.

"I'll stop you if I hear anyone coming," Claude had told him, stroking his hair tenderly, "Trust me."

Cedric was constantly terrified of someone finding out, and the judgment that would follow. Claude had it easy as far as Cedric was concerned; he could simply vanish in a blur if someone nearly caught them (which thankfully had not happened yet), but Cedric would then be left most likely in a state of undress to give some feeble excuse. His terror was soothed by Claude himself, however. While the demon obviously enjoyed the distress he caused the young human, he also made an effort to soothe it away, petting him like an animal and assuring him that he would not do anything to jeopardize Cedric's normal life...so long as Cedric behaved. While that was a slim comfort, Claude's strong arms and warm body always had a way of relaxing Cedric when he was wrapped up in them. Reluctantly Cedric accepted that it was only when he released his fears and his defiance into Claude's hands that he could truly be at peace. With a being as strong and incredible as Claude being by his side, reminding him that Cedric belonged to him and that he always cared for his pets...despite it not being the ideal relationship a young man wishes for, it erased any doubts Cedric had about whether Claude could protect him.

The cycle continued through the month; Cedric growing fearful of what would happen should someone find out, and Claude banishing that fear with gestures of strength and comfort. The demon's presence always brought up conflicting feelings in Cedric, who hated being treated like an object, a pet that Claude expected to obey him, and yet being completely in love with the warmth and closeness of such a strong male figure. Whether that affection was a lie or not, it stirred something in Cedric that he simply could not shake off. Claude treated him roughly at times to keep him in line, and yet overall he lavished Cedric with gentleness and pleasure.

It was not two weeks into their...whatever relationship they had, that Claude began showing up in the mornings as well as the nights. Every now and again Cedric would be sleeping deeply in the deep hours just before dawn, only to be woken by the feel of warm lips and tongue bathing his skin in heat, and large hands groping his body.

The first time this had happened Cedric had not been pleased in the slightest despite the  fact that there were far worse ways to be woken up.

"Damn it, Claude!" He had groaned loudly, as he was dug out of his nest of blankets by strong arms and cradled into an almost crushing embrace. "My ass is still aching after last night, what the hell are you doing?"

He had learned how far he could push the demon, and found that defiant language was permissible as long as he did not physically fight to escape. If he became too verbally belligerent, Claude would warn him sternly and that was all the young man needed to be put back into line. He had no desire to be forced again like that first time Claude had taken him. He had learned to cooperate to avoid punishment, and Claude always praised and rewarded his obedience.

"Just because you feeble humans require sleep doesn't mean I should be forced to wait until you are awake." Claude had responded, firmly forcing his mouth upon the half-asleep boy's. Cedric had sluggishly tried to push Claude away, but Claude had held him down in his lap and continued to kiss him.

"Hmmm you have the softest lips," The demon had told him when he drew back, "But you need to use a lip-lotion to avoid chapping in this cold."

"Claude, let me go!" Cedric had whined, like a child, pawing at Claude's arms that held him and squirming weakly to try and free himself, "I'm so tired because you kept me up half the night and now you want more? I can't handle it, so just leave me alone..."

Claude's grip had turned to iron on him, and he had gasped at the pain.

"I'll do as I wish with you, " Claude had told him, his tone oddly soft in contrast to his tight hold. "And right now I want a pliant little kitten to lay across my lap and let me pet him. Now, is that really too much to ask?"

"But--."

"Boy, I am being generous," Claude had interrupted the weak protest from the drowsy-eyed blond, his tone suddenly hard, "would you rather I flip you onto your belly and pound right into your aching ass again? Right now?" Cedric had quieted down at the threat, his slender frame going limp in the demon's powerful arms. "That's better."

Cedric had hated how Claude had to make a case for his cooperation; forced him to not only accept the treatment he gave Cedric, but enjoy it and realize it could be worse. Once again, Claude had been right. As he held Cedric across his lap like a child, his big hand had started to rub at Cedric's legs, massaging the warm skin of his thighs beneath his  night shirt. Cedric had trembled as that hand traveled up to tease his soft nipples through the thin cotton, causing him to gasp and shudder. It had been an odd, sleepy kind of pleasure, one that he soon reluctantly admitted to himself was quite nice indeed. Damn the demon. As the flesh of his cock rose and hardened from the attention, Claude's hand had teased it through the fabric as he had done his nipples, just sliding a few fingers around the head that tented the boy's shirt.

"C-Claude..." Cedric had whispered, one hand coming up to grasp Claude's otherworldly, leathery shirt. He always hated himself when the demon's name slipped past his lips unbidden, as he knew how much it pleased the creature. Claude had purred deeply, a sound Cedric had come to know well over the weeks, and had let his hand creep under the shirt to grip Cedric directly. A wanton moan had spilt from Cedric's lips as he was stroked gently, barely hard enough to do more than tease. As the moments wore on and the motion of Claude's hand began generating a dirty, slippery sound caused by Cedric's leaking seed, all traces of weariness had left the young man.

"Do you want something, Cedric?" Claude had whispered to him, the smirk clear in his voice. "You know how to ask..."

"Claude, please..." Cedric  had groaned, when the demon had stopped to simply squeeze and rub directly at the sensitive head.

"Please what, pet?"

That hand had doubled its speed on the length of his cock, causing Cedric to yelp in pleasure. His golden head had tossed suddenly back over Claude's arm as he had begged,

"Claude, please let me come!"

"Such a polite pet," Claude had observed, nibbling on Cedric's upturned chin, "and good boys get rewarded."

In an almost inhuman move, Claude had pulled Cedric up a few more inches, and bent his head over the boy's lap. His mouth had engulfed Cedric in wet heat and he had been lost, spilling his seed violently into that hot, suckling mouth. The aftermath had left Cedric panting and shaking in Claude's arms, his body thrumming with pleasure. Claude had laid him back down and rolled him onto his side, letting his hands caress the firm mounds of Cedric's bare ass as he pressed up behind him.

"Now that I've tended to you so nicely," Claude had whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take you."

Cedric's panting breath had hitched, and he had moaned in despair.

"Claude, I-."

"I sincerely hope you're not about to try and talk me out of it." Claude had cut him off, sliding warm fingers up and down his cleft. "Because I might have to throw out the option of lubrication if that was your intention."

Cedric had gone perfectly still and choked a bit at his helplessness.

"Good boy," Claude had praised in a smirking tone, and had slid down on the mattress, rolling Cedric onto his stomach. He had left him lying flat rather than pulling him up onto hands and knees like he usually did. Instead Claude had pulled open Cedric's ass cheeks and observed the blushing hue that told of recent use. The hot warmth that made contact with Cedric's abused hole had caused him to gasp in pleasure. Damn, if there was one practice Claude had mastered, it was how to soothe and please Cedric's entrance with his tongue. Cedric had come to crave this oddly pleasurable gesture, and Claude was well aware of that fact, reserving it as a reward. As it was, Claude had used this method to slick Cedric up before taking him slowly, thrusting him into the mattress as he lay flat on his stomach.

Such morning visits had become more frequent after that, and Cedric learned to tolerate being awoken so early in lieu of pleasure. Being followed outside of his loft and work had taken much more adjustment for Cedric, having no indication at first of when Claude would appear. A few days into the new month, Cedric was washing his face in the loft bathroom when he heard Claude's footsteps coming to the door. The demon had paid him his usual morning visit and remained with him as he readied himself to start work. Cedric did not often head straight down into the workshop this early, normally letting himself catch another hour of sleep after Claude left him, but today he was too awake to stay in bed.

The demon slid up behind Cedric and encircled his waist, purring into his hair. Cedric continued to wash his face, bent over the sink that way with the demon draped over him. As the young man leaned back to towel off his face, he felt the caress of lips on his neck.

"I'm going to bring you something special tonight." Claude told him.

"Special?" Cedric echoed, staring at Claude in the mirror. The demon met his eyes and grinned.

"Indeed. I have to travel a fair ways to retrieve it, however, so I will not be in this country for the rest of the day."

Cedric almost felt guilty at the relief that flooded his heart. He might actually catch a few moments of time to himself while he was awake for once! His excitement must have shown on his face, as Claude growled slightly and tugged him back more snugly into his arms.

"Don't go getting any outrageous ideas about trying to run away from me while I'm gone." Claude threatened. "I told you I can find you regardless of where you flee. I want to reward you tonight for how obedient you've been, don't make me regret my kindness."

"I won't, Claude." Cedric answered. He opened his mouth to say more, but thought better of it and shut it again. The demon rocked him gently in his hold and dropped his chin onto Cedric's head.

"Do you have something you wish to say, my pet?" He asked, and when Cedric looked hesitant, he urged. "Tell me."

Cedric braced his hands on the cold porcelain of the sink, and sighed wearily.

"I'm just...wondering if..." He feared Claude's reaction if he continued, and once more cut off, biting his lip. Claude kissed his head, then leaned his face down to press his cheek against Cedric's.  

"You're trying my patience, Cedric." He said in a bored tone. That was Cedric's clue to hurry up and spit out what he was thinking, backlash or no.

"Are you truly going to monopolize me like this for the rest of my life?" The desperation in Cedric's question made Claude's eyes flash that burning red. Seeing it in the mirror, Cedric closed his eyes and pushed on, voicing his fears. "You keep saying that you'll find me if I try to run, that there's no escape, and that I'm yours now... but are you ever going to let me go? I have parents back home that I miss desperately, are you going to keep me from seeing them? Are you ever going to give me any sort of freedom?"

Claude's own arms were shaking with the young man's trembling as he feared the demon's reaction. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he waited. A small rumble came from Claude's mouth, causing Cedric to flinch.

"Now you listen to me, Cedric." The young man found himself whipped around and forced to lean back against the sink, his chin caught in a firm hand. Hot breath bathed his face as the demon spoke to him. "You seem to think that it is only your body that I claim as mine. Have you forgotten what it is that drew you to me to begin with? Do you not understand that your very soul hangs in the balance here?"

Cedric yelped a bit as Claude's fingers bit into the soft flesh of his cheeks and the demon growled at him,

"Your life is now mine. Your time is mine. Your future. Is. _Mine_. I could have slaughtered you the moment I scented your delectable soul but I chose to spare your life in favor of your body. You should thank me every morning that I let you live through another night! Every breath you breathe should be a reminder to you of my mercy. You have no freedom, do you understand? Any free will that you have while you work at that press or buy your food or talk to others while you're out is an illusion. Do you not think that I could easily lock you up? Break your spirit and bind you to my side indefinitely, never letting you see the light of the human world again?!  It seems no matter how many times I tell you the reality of your position has not yet sunk into that gorgeous head of yours, so let me make it clear for you one more time; you _belong_ to me. Not just your body, but every second of your existence from here on out. I _own_ you...do you understand now?!"

Cedric was in tears, shuddering and sobbing as the demon's little speech broke his heart word by word.

"Do you understand?" Claude repeated, more quietly this time. The young man sputtered helplessly for a second to try and find his voice before single, trembling word croaked out,

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" Claude asked, almost gently.

"Yes Claude..." Cedric forced out between his quivering lips, clenching the sides of the sink behind him. Claude held him like that for a split second longer, before releasing him. In harsh contrast to his threatening display, Claude now cradled the back of Cedric's head in his hand and drew the boy to his chest. Cedric trembled and wept as those long arms surrounded him and held him close. After what Claude had just made clear to him all Cedric wanted to do was run...but those arms were so warm and that hand that stroked through his golden hair was so very gentle...it was true that Claude could end his life whenever he wished, and yet here he was, holding Cedric so tenderly.

"My sweet little golden pet..." Claude cooed softly to him, "I do not wish to see you like this. You only bring this pain upon yourself by challenging me. I thought I had trained you to know that by now."

Cedric's shoulders shook as he let out another sob into Claude's chest. The demon sighed and pulled back just enough to lift Cedric' chin and look down into his face. The young man opened his watery green eyes to meet the demon's. They were surprisingly soft as they gazed down at him, perhaps lined with a touch of...remorse?

"I suppose the blame falls upon me as well," Claude told him, gently rubbing his thumb beneath Cedric's eyes to wipe away some of the tears, "had I reminded you of the seriousness of your current position you would not have had to stew in such doubts for so long. Now at least you know."

A choking sound escaped the blond boy, and Claude drew him in close once more. He rubbed Cedric's back soothingly and rocked them back and forth where they stood. Cedric was overwhelmed. He couldn't handle the inconsistency in Claude's actions, even if he did understand them. It was really very simple; Claude would only get angry or hurt him if Cedric became challenging. That did not mean it was easy.

A few more moments and Cedric began to calm down. Claude eased him out of his arms, leaning down to inspect his face.

"They'll notice you've been weeping." He said, concerned. He took the wet cloth Cedric had used moments ago and re-washed his face with it, cleansing the tears from his cheeks as they ceased to flow from his eyes. "Your eyes will be red for a while, however."

"That part is not my fault." Cedric whispered, head downcast. Claude thankfully chuckled at this comment, and smoothed his hand over Cedric's flushed cheek.

"It is a shame to see such beautiful eyes in this state." He said gently, kissing Cedric's eyelids. "Rest them for a while before you head down to the workshop. And remember, I will be gone today so enjoy the little time you may snatch to yourself."

"So..." Cedric swallowed and then continued, "you're still going to reward me?"

His meek whimpering tone, as well as the trace of hope in his words must have endeared Claude, as the demon smiled and drew Cedric forward. He began to smother the blonde's face in quick, affectionate kisses, as though trying to cheer him up. It was only when Cedric let out a tiny laugh in response to the tickling feeling that Claude stopped to embrace him again, saying,

"Of course, little one. I told you; you've been so good in recent weeks, and now I feel as though I...I owe you for our little misunderstanding. Before I leave you, I want to leave you with this thought," Claude leaned down to whisper directly in Cedric's ear, "I am your freedom. In my hands you are liberated of all this world's troubles, just trust in me and I'll care for you like no one ever has before."

Cedric's breath hitched in his throat as these words struck him through his heart. His head was still spinning and his emotions were still tangled up, and yet that concept sounded so very, very comforting.

"Now, give me a goodbye kiss, Cedric."

Willingly lifting his head, the young man kissed the demon's lips. Then Claude was gone.

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 

Cedric definitely enjoyed his day without being constantly on edge about whether Claude would appear. Infuriatingly, however, he found himself thinking about the demon all day regardless. It brought him to the irrefutable realization that even without being physically present, Claude had power over him. Cedric found himself thinking how nice it was to be able to relieve himself in the bathroom without being assaulted when he was finished, and out of that thought came self-chastisement as he told himself that was nothing to be rejoicing over. It was a sad thought, one that only brought Cedric lower. He felt trapped. He was trapped. Claude had made that quite clear to him, and like any able-minded human, Cedric was struggling with such a concept as being the property of an unearthly being. A demon.

It was only mid-morning when Cedric's mind became so weary of trying to make peace with his situation that his work suffered. He caught himself misspelling words as he slid the letter blocks onto the printing trays, having to start over more than a few times. Having to place the letters and sentences backwards was challenging enough on its own, let alone when one's mind and heart was in such turmoil. The young man wanted to be able to give in to the warmer feelings he had toward a being that was capable of treating him with more kindness and giving him more pleasure than anyone else in his life ever had, and yet the other side of the coin was too harsh, rough, and dominating for him to be comfortable with that idea. He had heard of situations where a person was captured and kept in close contact with their abductor for enough years that they would actually begin to see that person as their friend or protector, eventually forgetting that such a relationship was forced upon them in the beginning. Cedric did not want to end up being one of those victims and yet...in his heart he now could understand, in part, how such a scenario could come about. He was far from seeing Claude as his friend let alone someone he could trust his life to, especially since Claude now determined whether he lived or died. Cedric could not fathom the idea that someone had that kind of ultimate power over his life. He understood the concept thoroughly in his mind, but in his heart and soul he was reeling from the knowledge that he was essentially a prisoner.

His lapse in concentration did not go unnoticed by the print master.

"Cedric, I'm still waiting on tray 89." His master said when he came by his station for the second time that morning. Cedric wiped his inky fingers on his apron and looked apologetically at the older man.

"I know, sir, I'm so sorry. My mind is...elsewhere today I suppose."

The feeling of his master's eyes scrutinizing him made Cedric all the more nervous, and when the man did not move away even after Cedric presented him the tray, he knew they would be speaking further.

"Is everything alright, Cedric?" The master's voice was quiet enough so that only Cedric could hear the question, but Cedric was painfully aware that the other apprentices would be attentive to the interaction regardless. He began preparing the next tray without looking at the man, replying,

"I'll admit I'm...not myself today, sir. But I promise not to continue letting it influence my ability to work."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" The older man pressed gently, concern in his voice, "Another run-in with Theo perhaps? I gave him a stern warning after last time, I had hoped that would solve any issues."

Cedric shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, sir, nothing to do with Theo. If...If you'll pardon me saying so sir, it's nothing that I want to discuss. I apologize that my performance has suffered today. Like I said, it won't happen again."

His master stood there for a moment longer in silence, watching him closely. Cedric ignored him respectfully by continuing to meticulously arrange the next tray. Thankfully, the man did not question him further, but simply left him to his work. None too soon, Cedric thought to himself, as he felt the tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

))((

Claude landed lightly on the shadowy ground, giving his wings a final shake before folding them against his back. With confident stride he approached the dark doorway of a seemingly abandoned building. It was almost laughable how demons took advantage of the human's throw-away properties for their own gatherings. This was just one of the many locations in many countries throughout the world where supernatural beings had taken over the structure and made it their own. While there were gathering spots in the netherworld as well, places like this enabled such beings to maintain a superior and smug air, knowing they were meeting right beneath human's noses. Claude knew he would be able to find what he was looking for here.

Unlike the human equivalent of his kind of place, there was no muscular figure guarding the door to regulate who entered, as all supernatural beings were on equal footing here. Claude entered the open doorway into the dim light of the old building. It had most likely been a stone storage facility at one point, a large one with high ceilings and wide floor space. Now it was lit with netherworld lamps that showed the true forms of all who entered, tables and chairs littered the length of the place, and a makeshift bar had been set up at the far end. In the center of the floor stood a young demonness, clad in midnight black and singing a sultry, dark song that provided a soothing atmosphere. Even for netherworld beings music was pleasant. At the tables sat demons, succubae, incubi, vampires, and even a few lesser spirits who were not evil in nature but still wanted to freely meet with their own kind. All manner of inhuman sustenance and beverages were being consumed, and Claude even spotted a terrified human girl who was being held on a large incubus's lap as he gambled with the others at his table. He briefly rolled his eyes at the incubus's arrogance.

Claude scanned the thick crowd of beings as he inched along the wall. A few glanced at him suspiciously, as was their right to do and Claude's as well. There was no real trust between their kind, and even the slightest of alliances were built on an undercurrent of mistrust and vigilance. Therefore Claude glared right back at everyone he passed as he tried to locate his target. They had agreed to meet here at this time, but Claude knew that he could not always count on punctuality from this particular individual. Dealers in such a substance as Claude was here to purchase were generally more carefree than others of their kind, caring even less for such matters as respect, honor, and commitments. However, in a matter of moments Claude spotted his quarry by the bar. Long silver hair cascaded down his back as he titled it back to down whatever he was drinking. White wings shivered in response to whatever decadence he had consumed.

"Dominic." Claude said softly as he approached and stood beside the other demon at the bar. The silver-haired demon turned to look at him, and flashed him a brilliant smile. He was strong, his muscles displayed through black clinging leather-like material that made up his shirt. His face was handsome, a strong nose and set of black eyebrows adding to his sheer masculinity. Not all demons were built this large, but Dominic was known to be smug about his appearance and using it to his advantage.

"Claude!" He greeted with a sly grin, standing to his full height which put him a head taller than Claude. "So good to see you again after all these decades. And I thought you'd never need me again once that little Phantomhive morsel became your inhibition."

Claude growled softly in warning. Not being one to waste time on greetings or formalities, he said bluntly,

"I need Prosferian." Dominic whistled and raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm that's a very special herb, Claude. One that I charge a high price for."

Long male fingers gestured for the demonness keeping the bar to serve another glass. It was swiftly filled and handed to him. Dominic downed the contents quickly, wincing a bit and then sighing. Claude watched with patient eyes before saying,

"I'll pay whatever you'd like. I need a dosage fit for both demon and human intake."

Dominic clicked his tongue and reached into a leather bag he kept across his shoulder. His claws clinked against the contents as he sifted through a number of smaller pouches, bottles, and jars. All were labeled with strange writing.

"So you've found another human have you, Claude?" Dominic asked, idling as he rolled his hand inside the bag without any real effort to find anything.

"Obviously."

"Age and gender?" Claude frowned even deeper at the question.

"What business is that of yours?" He asked lowly. Dominic gave him a sigh as he answered,

"I won't say I'm not curious, but I sincerely need to know in order to select the right vintage and dose. Now please, age and gender."

Golden eyes narrowed at silver ones, and then Claude answered,

"Seventeen, male."

A lecherous sound escaped from Dominic's lips as he now dug through the contents of his bag with purpose. He hummed to himself every now and again as he viewed each bottle and jar. After a few moments he paused, as if finding something, but then pulled back and asked,

"I might have just the right kind of Prosferian, but why don't you tell me more about him first?"

"Do you need to know anymore in order to sell me what I want, or are you just looking to indulge your own fantasies?" Claude asked, not liking the path he sensed this conversation was heading down. This particular demon dealer was willing to jump anything.

"Why don't we say a bit of both just to be on the safe side, eh?" Dominic said with an intolerable grin.

They stood there for a moment, Claude glaring and Dominic smiling as the sultry voice rolled over them from the young singer. Claude knew that there was no obtaining the herb without giving Dominic what he wanted. There were other dealers, but none of them whom Claude knew so well. He decided to indulge the dealer.

"He's Swiss." Claude began, keeping his voice low, "He has the most beautiful head of golden curls, and his eyes are a lovely green. He has incredible skin for a commoner, but his hands are rough from working. He's small for his age...fits perfectly in my arms. A little defiant, so I need to remind him who's he is every now and again. But he's been very good lately, so I want to reward him. Is that enough to satisfy you?"

Dominic looked intrigued, and he rubbed at his chin with his fingertips, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"What is his name?"

"Cedric."

"He sounds like a charming little human." Dominic said, winking at Claude. "How are you keeping him as a pet without taking him from his everyday life?"

"I don't need to tell you that." Claude said sternly. "I've told you more than enough for you to select the right herb vintage for him. Please do so now."

"Alright, alright." Dominic tittered, pulling a green tinted bottle out of his bag. It fit nicely in his hands, and inside was packed with dried leaves. "Will you be wanting a pipe to go along with this?"

"No thank you I've already taken care of that."

"In that case let's now discuss payment." Dominic looked absolutely charmed at his own suggestion, and he turned the bottle in his hands a few times, examining it. "Now, this is worth a good deal you know, Claude. Just what do you have to offer me that could possibly compare to its price?"

"There is another man in Cedric's village who has been giving us trouble." Claude said, a very small smile actually tugging at his lips as he said this. "You can have his soul. It's dark, musky, flavored with his lechery. Just the way you like your souls, if I'm not mistaken."

Dominic frowned at this and his black brows drew together.

"No."

"What?" Claude asked, the smile falling from his lips. He had thought this would be the perfect solution. He wouldn't have to worry about the brat interfering with Cedric any longer, and he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty cleaning up the mess. Without Theo's soul, Claude was unsure how far he would get in this negotiation.

"I could have any human's soul if I truly wanted it," Dominic said lightly, "but it sounds to me like I'd be doing you two favors instead of one, and I don't call that payment."

Claude was silent for a moment as he thought hard. There had to be something that he could bargain with. Something Dominic had said to him many years ago suddenly came to him, and Claude tried again.

"What if I gave you the whereabouts of the Phantomhive boy? Weren't you the one who told me before that you'd do anything to have a taste of him just to see what it was about him that had tamed Sebastian Michaelis?"

The other demon's eyes widened in surprise for a second, before he broke out into laughter. Claude certainly did not appreciate the sound regardless of how deep and rich its tones rang. Dominic clapped a hand on his shoulder, still smiling widely, his fangs hanging over his bottom lip with his glee.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've already tasted that boy. Decades ago in fact. I believe that I had him before you did."

Claude's eyes suddenly blazed at the claim, and he knocked Dominic's hand from him.

"Liar!" He hissed, and the few others around them turned curious gazes upon them. "I didn't even have him until two years ago and I know that you are one to brag about your various conquests yet I haven't heard you mention him once before!"

"You haven't been around much to hear me brag, have you?" Dominic smirked. "I was yelling it from the rooftops to anyone who would listen, around the same time that you were running around killing young boys at a record pace. Trust me, you don't have any leverage with me when it comes to that little demon."

Claude growled for good measure as his frustration level rose to boiling point.

"Without Ciel there is nothing that I can give you, Dominic!" He said with a quietly rumbling voice. The silver-haired demon tilted his head tauntingly with an arrogant smile as he rebuffed,

"I bed to differ. From the way you speak you have a precious little golden boy who has replaced Ciel as the center of your world."

Claude paused at those words, astonished.

"Do you honestly think that I would barter with Cedric? The one I'm here for right now?"

Dominic rolled his eyes upward as though disbelieving Claude's question.

"I told you the price of this herb was high, Claude." His tone was as teasing as such a masculine voice would allow, one strong finger brushing down Claude's cheek. "I'm not asking for much, just one night with your new little pet."

"You're insufferable." Claude whispered angrily, flinching away from the demon's touch.

"Come, Claude, you've shared your pets before, haven't you? I can think of several different centuries in which you involved your favored humans with others. Or are you trying to tell me that this one is different? Has your little Swiss boy tamed you?"

"Dominic-."

"Alright, how about this," Dominic cut Claude off with an offer, "One night with your little Cedric, and I will only do what you direct me to do. You can be there the entire time."

Claude stilled, unable to escape the scenario that flashed in his head. His Cedric, looking to him for protection as another touched him, needing to trust that Claude wouldn't allow him to be hurt. He had to blink as the images grew vivid in his mind. As possessive as he was of Cedric, the idea of maintaining control through another...he could not deny that it was appealing. As though it were another level of control, he could use the body of someone else, so powerful a demon as Dominic, to bring his Cedric pleasure...

"Hmm?" Dominic urged, seeing the brief spark of interest in Claude's now flaming eyes. "Think of that, Claude. You can call the shots, even determine what night that I come to share him. In exchange, you can treat him to the most incredible experience brought on by these leaves."

The green bottle was waved in front of Claude's eyes as Dominic watched closely for his reaction. Claude's eyes followed the bottle, and his mind once more began racing with the possibilities that bottle held for him and his Cedric.

"Alright." He said. "One night."

TBC


End file.
